1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and more particularly, to a new and improved internal combustion engine having no rotating crank shaft and no radiator cooling system thereby operating with greatly enhanced efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional internal combustion engines of either the two-stroke or four-stroke type, efficiency is limited due to losses to friction and to heat lost through the radiator or cooling system. The need to maintain a conventional engine operative when it is not doing any useful work, i.e. when the engine is running and the crank shaft is turning during idling, for example, wastes fuel, reduces efficiency, and creates wear and tear on the engine parts. Similarly, the need of a conventional internal combustion engine to be cooled constantly by causing a stream of cooling fluid to flow through or over the walls of the engine expends approximately a third of the useful output of the engine. Clearly a need exist for a more efficient design of an internal combustion engine which does not require a constantly rotating crank shaft especially when the engine is in "idle," and which does not need to be constantly cooled by an efficiency robbing radiator or cooling system. Such need is met by the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be made self evident.